Feeling Icky
by AdventureAddict
Summary: Oneshot. Somehow, even when you feel sick, birthdays still manage to retain some of their magic. And somehow, a big brother will always be there to make everything just a little bit better.


_**Dedicated to my younger brothers, the Edward and Alphonse of my life, who both threw up on my birthday and thus inspired this fic.**_

Feeling Icky

"No, I'm afraid the party will have to be postponed," Trisha said. Ed opened his eyes to slits and wanted to fall back asleep. "Yes, poor Al is crushed."

Ed suddenly sat up as he remembered what day it was. Al's birthday party! Winry was going to come over, and there was going to be cake, and all sorts of new toys that Al would definitely share. Birthdays were so awesome! He jumped excitedly out of his bed and ran into Al's room.

"Happy Birthday, Al!" he said quickly, but then noticed that Al was lying in his bed with the covers pulled up to his chin. "Why're you lying in bed?" Ed cocked his head to one side before running up and shaking Al gently. "Come on, silly! It's your birthday! Cake, presents, Winry!"

"I threw up," Al moaned weakly. Ed suddenly stopped shaking him and took a few steps back.

"Ew," Ed said. Al just nodded and grabbed a fistful of blanket. "Don't get me sick." Al nodded again.

"Edward?" Trisha walked into the room and then knelt down next to him. "Al isn't feeling so good today. I want you to be extra nice to him, okay? We want him to feel better soon, don't we?"

"I guess," Ed shrugged.

"You want some ice water, sweetie?" Trisha asked, now turning to Al. Al considered it for a moment and then nodded weakly. Trisha smiled at him and then walked out of the room.

"I remember when I got sick like that once," Ed tried hesitantly. Al was still silent but looked up at his brother. "I felt really icky."

"Yeah," Al agreed. "Really icky. I thought I was just going to burp, but then-" he shuddered slightly. "Tell Winry I'm sorry the party's not today."

"Okay," Ed nodded. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Mom's already getting me water," Al said softly. "I just want to stop feeling so icky." Ed hesitated for a moment, then leaned forward and kissed Al lightly on the forehead.

"Whenever mom does that when I'm hurt, I don't feel as icky," Ed explained. "Do you better now?"

"A little," Al grinned up at his older brother. "Maybe if you kiss me a lot of times then I'll feel all the way better."

"No way," Ed pouted and crossed his arms. "You're only getting one kiss. That's it."

"Okay," Al agreed with a slight sigh. "What about a hug? Can I have a hug too?"

"I don't wanna get your germs," Ed squirmed. "I don't like throwing up."

"I'll hold my breath," Al suggested. Ed considered it for a moment, and then leaned forward and lightly hugged Al.

"There," he said as he quickly pulled away. "Not so icky?"

"Not so icky," Al agreed with a smile. "Thank you, Brother." Ed just nodded.

"I'm gonna go play with Winry now," he said before quickly dashing out of the room. Al smiled and snuggled deeper into his blankets.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey Al, you okay?" Ed asked hesitantly. Al suddenly jerked from looking out the train window and looked over at his older brother. He nodded quickly, though Ed didn't seem very convinced.

"I was just thinking about when we were kids," Al reassured him quickly. "You know, when I threw up on your birthday."

"Oh, yeah," Ed laughed. "I remember that. And then Winry and me were both sick the next day. Probably one of the most rotten birthdays you've ever had, huh?"

"Not really," Al said slowly. "Being sick really stunk, but it was nice to know that I had a brother who would stick by me whenever I felt icky." Ed was silent, then smiled gently at Al before looking out the train window. Al crossed his arms and settled back into the hard seat.

"Hey, Al?" Ed said, so softly that Al barely heard it. Al didn't say anything, but straightened and looked back at Ed. Ed suddenly leaned forward and kissed Al's cheek. Al couldn't physically feel the kiss, but he still knew that it was feathery soft, like a flower had just brushed against his cheek.

"Not so icky?" Ed asked, settling back into his seat. Al would have beamed at his brother if he could have. Ed never kissed anybody, especially in public. To receive one of the rare Edward Elric kisses meant that he was truly special. That he was loved.

"Not so icky," Al agreed, and the two brothers were silent for the rest of the train ride. Nothing else had to be said between them. Without physically saying it, they were still reassuring each other that someday, somehow, they would get their bodies back.


End file.
